Star Trek: Enterprise (musique)
Star Trek: Enterprise en musique. Édition 2002 ; Broken Bow (musique) * Le 2 mars 2004 sur le marché français. * Ce disque regroupe les 16 titres issus de l'épisode pilote produit par la Paramount. ; Les titres # Where My Heart Will Take Me (Album Version)* (4:14) # New Enterprise (1:42) # Klingon Chase/Shotgunned (2:05) # Enterprise First Flight (2:52) # Klang-Napped (2:12) # Morph-O-Mama/Suli-Nabbed (2:47) # Phaser Fight (5:54) # Breakthrough (2:02) # Grappled (4:11) # The Rescue (6:41) # Temporal Battle (8:07) # Blood Work (2:12) # New Horizons (1:27) # Archer's Theme (1:27) # Where My Heart Will Take Me (TV Version) # Where my heart will take me (thème from "enterprise") - Russell Watson 2009 La musique du générique d'ouverture apparaît également sur l'album "The Music of Star Trek" du The City Of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra Édition 2014 thumb| ; Star Trek Enterprise - Collection * Le 2 décembre 2014 sur le marché français. * Ce disque regroupe les titres issus, de la série, produits par la Paramount. ; Les titres Disque 1 - Dennis McCarthy # Where My Heart Will Take Me (générique saison 1)‡ (1:25) # - Disaster (0:56) # "Shockwave" - Eulogy (1:43) # "Shockwave" - Daniels Arrives (3:02) # "Shockwave" - Hide and Seek (3:34) # "Shockwave" - No Return (3:41) # - A Refresher (1:43) # "Shockwave, Part II" - Playing Possum (2:16) # "Shockwave, Part II" - The Captain (2:25) # "Shockwave, Part II" - Onward (0:23) # - Florida Attack (0:47) # "The Expanse" - On the Team (2:12) # "The Expanse" - Now There Is One/Loop-de-Loop (5:02) # - Blocked Exit (2:57) # "Impulse" - Paranoia (2:02) # - Armageddon (1:40) # "Twilight" - Rip Van Winkle/Angst (2:05) # "Twilight" - Showdown/Back to the Past (6:59) # - Street Walkin' (3:05) # - Kir'Shara Activated$ (3:29) # - Re–Cap Enterprise 075$ (1:32) # "Countdown" - Ready to Fire$ (3:27) # "Countdown" - Countdown Begins$ (1:10) # "Countdown" - Hayes Departs$ (1:34) # - Recap–Enterprise 078$ (1:10) # "Storm Front, Part II" - Fight to the Death$ (3:06) # "Storm Front, Part II" - Stukas Coming/The Vortex$ (3:11) # "Storm Front, Part II" - Timeline Restored$ (1:19) # "Storm Front, Part II" - Home at Last$ (1:39) # "Where My Heart Will Take Me" (générique de fin instrumental)‡ (1:03) Durée 70min52 Disque 2 - Jay Chattaway # Where My Heart Will Take Me (générique saison 3)‡ (1:22) # - Old City (2:34) # "Civilization" - Entering the Reactor/Reactor Surprise (3:13) # "Civilization" - Memorable (0:29) # - Taking Back Enterprise/Capitan a Capitan/Core Is Down (7:43) # - Hangin' Offense (1:01) # "North Star" - Gunfight/Final Fight (4:17) # "North Star" - New School (0:59) # - Sphere Builder On Board/Andorian Offensive/Sphere/Final Showdown (12:03) # "Zero Hour" - My Captain (2:29) # - Daniels' Goodbye (2:50) # - Meet Surak (1:37) # "Awakening" - Archer Remembers Cave/Vulcans On the Attack/Kir'shara (7:03) # - Slave Girl Dance (2:07) # "Bound" - Kelby Under the Spell (1:20) # "Bound" - Captain Romantic/Disoriented Captain (4:00) # "Bound" - Harrad-Sar Attacks/Trip Foils Slave Girls (5:27) # - Five Seconds to Impact (2:02) # "Terra Prime" - Her Name Is Elizabeth (1:19) # "Terra Prime" - Archer's Speech (1:49) # "Terra Prime" - Grieving (2:22) # - Into the Sunset (0:32) # "Where My Heart Will Take Me" (générique de fin instrumental) (0:49)* Durée 70min59 Disque 3 - Veterans and New Recruits Dennis McCarthy # Archer's Theme (titre principal non-utilisé) (1:24) Mark McKenzie :2. - Travis in Sweet Spot/Change of Course (1:37) :3. "Horizon" - Up Your Alley (4:18) :4. "Horizon" - Star Map (1:16) :5. "Horizon" - We're Under Attack (1:50) :6. "Horizon" - Band of Brothers (3:33) :7. "Horizon" - Never Better Sir (1:23) David Bell :8. - Phaser Cuts Log (1:48) :9. - Doc's First Installment / Phlox Needs a Friend (3:46) Paul Baillargeon :10. - Sanctuary Interrupted (0:47) :11. "The Andorian Incident" - Sensor Array (2:32) :12. - Force Field Ready/Take Me Home/Crew Released/Home of the Tendril (8:28) :13. - Prototype Crash (3:34) :14. "First Flight" - See You Out There (1:41) John Frizzell :15. - Recap (1:32) :16. "Proving Ground" - Turning the Tables (4:12) Velton Ray Bunch :17. - First Encounter (2:03) :18. "Silent Enemy" - Taking Risks/Showdown (4:44) :19. "Silent Enemy" - Pineapple Cake (0:59) :20. - Warm Welcome (1:14) :21. "Desert Crossing" - Geskana Match/Archer Goes for Goal (2:52) :22. "Desert Crossing" - Trip's Menu (1:23) :23. "Desert Crossing" - The Rescue (3:00) :24. "Desert Crossing" - Not Why We're Here (0:59) :25. - In Memoriam (0:43) :26. "Similitude" - Warp Drive Test (3:08) :27. "Similitude" - You Owe Me One (3:51) :28. - Recap/Teaser–Enterprise 082 (1:51) :29. "The Augments" - Pathogen Bomb (3:27) :30. "The Augments" - Goodbye Doc (0:39) Dennis McCarthy :31. "Archer's Theme" (générique de fin) (0:39) Durée 79min09 Disque 4 - Fan Favorites et "''II''" par Dennis McCarthy et Kevin Kiner # First Contact Revisited (1:49) # Mirror Main Title From Enterprise (1:21) # Mutiny (3:53) # Dangerous Seduction (2:43) # Counter Attack (2:31) # Boarding the Defiant (2:23) # Tholian Web (2:08) # Abandon Enterprise (1:59) # Recap–Enterprise 095 (1:00) # Defiant Trapped/''Defiant'' Fights Back (2:49) # T'Pol Interrogation (1:31) # Booby Trap (2:26) # Gorn to Die (2:53) # Defiant to the Rescue (2:14) # T'Pol Busted (2:05) # Phlox Sabotage (1:55) # Avenger Attacks (2:02) # Empress Hoshi (1:16) par Brian Tyler :19. Borg Crash Site/Borg Awakening (3:13) :20. Archer Tells Plan/Distress Call/Phlox Attacked (3:10) :21. Hive Mind/Borg Hunt/Dead in the Water (6:43) :22. Borg Attack/Borg Attack 2 (7:23) :23. Message in a Bottle/Postponed (0:58) par Dennis McCarthy et Kevin Kiner :24. Freeze Program/''Enterprise'' D (0:59) :25. Narrow Escape (1:24) :26. Under Attack/Trip Hurt (4:28) :27. Trip's Possessions/It Was Worthwhile (1:46) :28. Heroic/Trek Theme Montage*† (2:11) :29. Archer's Theme (End Credits)/Paramount Studios Logo (0:51) Durée 76min51 Enterprise